Town NPCs
For other unique NPC, go to https://portals-of-phereon.fandom.com/wiki/Unique_characters Town NPCs are special in various ways * they have Relation and Lewdness stats * MC can interact with them in town, depending on their schedules * recruiting them requires 80+ relations, and 5+ lewdness * lewdness can only be raised by new sexual interactions while dating (max +2/date) * they are immortal. Death/injury will instead reduce their relations by 50, kicking them out of your party * you need to raise relations to 80+ again if you wish to recruit an NPC injured that way * they have a unique inheritable trait unavailable anywhere else (Aila excluded) * they have unique quests related to their occupation * they offer a variety of services in town (up to their daily Actions capacity) * MC gains a special combination skill upon maxing their relationship Lumira (female Mermaid x Lymean) Level/MaxLevel: 1/10 Hp(Health): 3(22) Mana(gene/stat): 5(18) Strength(atk): 2(2) Magic(power): 4(4) Lust(gene/dmg): 2(2) Lust(res/max): 5(20) Fertility: 1(45%) Virility: 2(37%) Armor: 0 Move(semiAqua): 4 Unique trait: Gills - can breathe underwater (access to water portals and deep water biomes) Unique MC skill: Water recall - teleports Lumira to MC, shields her and turns adjacent tiles to water Relationship +1 for each item bought in her shop (no cap) Quest: spend gold in her shop, including restocking Sylvie (female Human x Beast) Level/MaxLevel: 1/20 Hp(gene/Health): 0(15) Mana(gene/stat): 0(15) Strength(atk): 2(1) Magic(power): 1(3) Lust(gene/dmg): 0(3) Lust(res/max): 0(20) Fertility: 2(15%) Virility: 2(12%) Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Unique trait: Unstable - species is a random basic species for breeding purposes Unique MC skill: Conduit - removes all ailments and buffs from Sylvie, and copies them to all adjacent units Relationship + for each claimed portal quest rewards(5 for exploration, 5 for battles) Quest: claim portal quest rewards Note: as an impure species, she is not eligible for Rituals She comes with a lot of skills and quirks, most of them not inheritable. Flora (small female Plant x Succubus) Level/MaxLevel: 1/10 Hp(gene/Health): 1(20) Mana(gene/stat): 2(10) Strength(atk): 2(3) Magic(power): 2(1) Lust(gene/dmg): 6(4) Lust(res/max): 1(20) Fertility: 4(75%) Virility: 2(12%) Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Unique trait: Draining - drains 20% MP from units she fucks in battles Unique MC skill: Magic Pheromones - Flora deals (her LDmg + MC's magic) Lust damage to all adjacent units Relationship + for whoring out MC (Flora's tasks) Quest: satisfy brothel guests (new unique NPC for 1000+ guests), excluding MC's clients Note: starts out as a Fetish sex master (with Godly potential) Castalia (futa Centaur x Lymean) Level/MaxLevel: 1/10 Hp(gene/Health): 1(20) Mana(gene/stat): 5(24) Strength(atk): 3(2) Magic(power): 4(2) Fertility: 2(12%) Virility: 2(50%) Lust(gene/dmg): 2(4) Lust(res/max): -1(20) Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Unique trait: Royal - brothel value +25% Unique MC skill: Lustburst - deals (current Lust/2) damage to adjacent units. Resets Castalia's lust to 0. Relationship + for submiting new species to the Library Quest: submit new species to the Library Note: Castalia is the only Unicorn without Charge Aila (male Centaur x Centaur) Level/MaxLevel: 10/10 Hp(gene/Health): 1(43) Mana(gene/stat): 0(0) Strength(atk): 6(16) Magic(power): 2(6) Fertility: 0(61%) Virility: 4(203%) Lust(gene/dmg): 2(6) Lust(res/max): 2(53) Armor: 2 Move (charge): 8 Trait: Savage - Strength +25%, armor +1, no skills, mana set to 0 Aila is an Arena champion (brothel value +25% for the character and her Prestigious offsprings) Unique MC skill: Overwhelming - Aila gains StrengthBuff and Focused (2 turns) Relationship + for winning Arena battles Quest: win Arena battles Note: Aila's stats may vary, as she starts out at max level. She dons a 2nd armor instead of an accessory. Mya (female Centaur x Succubus) Level/MaxLevel: 1/10 Hp(gene/Health): 1(24) Mana(gene/stat): 2(40) Strength(atk): 0(3) Magic(power): 2(2) Fertility: 5(75%) Virility: 5(62%) Lust(gene/dmg): 2(4) Lust(res/max): 0(25) Armor: 0 Move (normal): 3 Unique trait: Producer - doubles daily milk/semen production Unique MC skill: Replenish - Drains Mya's mana, gain twice the amount, and restores 2 AP. Relationship + for completing Tavern requests, and gifting Mya a Futa potion (once). Quest: fill Tavern requests